Mystic Forks
by petrovascurls
Summary: When Damon follows Katherine to the dreary town of Forks with hopes to find out what she's upto, he finds that the characters in the story he mocked in Season 1 actually exist. It's all fun and games at first as Damon enjoys terrorising the Cullens but things soon get dangerous when Renesmee falls into Klaus' hands. Set in Season 3 onwards
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith, __Stephenie Meyer_ and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

Katherine Pierce strolled proudly into the first shabby restaurant she found. It was run down, dimly lit and uninteresting - but she wasn't here for pleasure. She smirked in distaste at the middle aged man ogling her behind the counter - and every other man in the room for that matter, along with their judgmental, glaring wives. She scanned the room with hawk like eyes until she spotted just the man she'd been looking for.

The Sherriff was sat, pathetically, on his own, devouring a large steak pie. She sauntered up to him; head smugly held high and plonked herself into the seat opposite him. Charlie Swan looked up in astonishment to the stunning woman sitting opposite him. All his instincts were screaming at him to run, to get out of there…but he just gawked unashamedly at the beautiful girl, paralysed in her presence. Katherine, for once, didn't care much for manipulating the man; instead she got straight to business.

"Tell me the whereabouts of The Cullen's," she demanded simply, easily influencing the man with her vampire compulsion. The stupid people in this town lived, to her knowledge, right down the road from vampires and not one of them had any idea about vervain._ This is all too easy _she thought to herself wickedly. After he proceeded to babble uselessly, Katherine impatiently ordered the man to draw directions on a napkin. With a flick of her long curly hair, she'd left as swiftly as she'd arrived. Fortunately for the citizens of Forks she'd had quite a meal before she'd arrived in the dreadful town.

She walked at near the speed of light to the Cullen's house without haste. She hadn't bothered with a car; it would be too inconspicuous. She stopped in the bushes outside the large modern house. _Now, _she thought to herself sceptically, _how am I going to get in, as a vampire who needs to be invited…? H_er sly, scheming mind ticked, devising various Plan A's and Plan B's… but none of them were quite cunning enough, none of them up to _her _standards. _I wonder if compulsion works on these weak vampires…_

Suddenly a twig snapped behind her, interrupting her thoughts. Katherine spun round rapidly, only to see an innocent hare hopping by. _Lucky you I'm not Stefan right now, _she thought, giggling to herself. She turned back around to continue her plotting, only to be confronted with possibly the most beautiful Azul eyes she'd ever see. Damon Salvatore stood pompously, staring down on her. _How dare he?_

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Oh dearest Katherine," he said sarcastically "I thought you'd be happy to see me!" He flashed a 100 kilowatt smile, which disappeared from his face so quickly she wondered if it had even been there at all. A scowl was the reply she gave the handsome man. He rolled his eyes irritably. "I'm not one to beat about the bush," he joked, making reference to their surroundings "so I'll just get straight to the point. What the _hell_ do _you _think _you're _doing here?"

"None of your business," she replied bluntly, and with her trademark playful giggle, she pushed her ex-lover aside like a bored child who had just been given their least favourite toy. But, annoyingly, his ignorant face was in front of hers again before she could stalk off.

"Now, now, Katherine, there's no need to be rude."

"Go away, Damon," she moaned

"See, I would love to. No, _really_ I would; I can't stand your self absorbed bitchy little ass. However, my brother seems to think you're up to something, and by-Joe, as it would appear, he was right!" he said, his voice seething with fake enthusiasm. Damon stood in front of Katherine stubbornly, using those piercing blue eyes to weaken her.

Katherine smiled sweetly up at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh, Damon. You caught me."

_If I do this right, then the naïve fool should do my work for me,_ she thought deviously.

"I'm not here to play games Katherine," Damon retorted impatiently. The stupid girl thought she could still manipulate him? Ha! That ship had sailed long ago. "Just tell me what you're doing here. Forks is a small town. The only thing this place has going for it is all that Twilight crap, and that's fiction. I understand that despite the fact that you are admittedly a fantastic, scheming old hag, you have the mentality of a little girl. Having said that, even for you Katherine, this is-"

"Oh stop, Damon, before you embarrass yourself," Katherine interrupted with annoyance "you sound like your brother, trying to figure out my plots. It's a pity you're not like Stefan in more ways. Maybe I'd love you then," she spat spitefully, eying his reaction. Damon's face looked angry enough from the blow to his pride and feelings. _Maybe he'll get out of my way now._

Damon breathed in and out deeply, regaining his calm. "One more time Katherine, what are you doing here?"

Katherine's brain ticked and whirred as she considered her options_. To tell Damon, or to not tell Damon…_

"So, this Twilight crap," she said finally "what if it's true?"

Damon looked at her expressionlessly. He looked almost bored, in fact. "It's not real, Katherine. They _sparkle._ Not to mention that, if it were true, I think the world would know about it."

"Don't be an idiot. A witch hides their house, so nobody knows it's here apart from dear Bella Swan's daddy. The romantic Edward is real, the clumsy Bella is real, and their human-vampire hybrid daughter, Renesmee, is sure as hell real. I don't know about you but I can hear their idle chit chat from out here," Katherine professed; achieving the privilege of leaving the usually witty Damon retort-less. Now he concentrated, he could admittedly hear voices from inside the house talking about Renesmee's impressive growth rate. He frowned in confusion. He was obviously battling between his ego and his desire to ask questions. Katherine was enjoying his discomfort far too much to put him out of his misery and explain of her own accord, so she waited smugly until Damon finally asked:

"How do you know this? What does it have to do with you anyway?"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with me Damon, however Klaus found me and I've become forced to do his bidding in order to stay alive," she spat angrily.

"Ah, the great runner Katherine finally caught," he teased "Well, what's Klaus got to do with it?"

"Who knows?" she replied shortly "I imagine it's something to do with the hybrid though. And, now you know about it, you're going to help me."

"Help you?" Damon scoffed, "I doubt that. Helping you is helping Klaus. I hate Klaus. Therefore, not helping you."

He smiled briefly and turned to leave. Katherine grabbed the back of his shirt and spun him round like a puppet, reminding Damon that as his elder, she was _much _stronger than him.

"You're going to help me whether you like it or not, Damon Salvatore. Otherwise I shall have fun handing you over to those wolves that live down by the beach after I've beaten you to a pulp."

**Thanks for reading! The first chapter is quite serious but I'm hoping some banter will happen when Damon meets the Cullens (especially Emmett) I'd origionally intended to just write a funny little thing about how Damon would mock the Cullens if he ever met them after I rewatched some of Season 1 and saw the scene when he's with Caroline and he flicks through one of the Twilight books, but I didn't make a plan for the story and Katherine was the first thing person that popped into my head and I just started typing. I guess I don't really like starting in the middle of a story; I'd find it too weird to just randomly start writing about Damon sitting in a room chatting with the Cullens. I have no idea where this is going to go as of yet, but I definitly want to try and write some humour, if I can anyway. I don't really know if I'm funny enough to write humour but fuck it I'll give it a go, why not. Congrats if you're still reading this note because I just became aware I'm rambling. So thanks hehe :) R&R pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A.N: Yay, next chapter is up! I don't know if I'm completely happy with it, but same as everyone else I'm my own worst critic, so I guess it's not really anything to go by.. this chap is mostly just an easy read, not much plot invovled. Hope you like it x_**

_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith, __Stephenie Meyer_ and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Renesmee stepped out of her home without Jacob by her side for once; the boy was beginning to get on her nerves. His unconditional love sounded like a good idea at first. He was selfless, interesting, brave, and even hot. But did he really have to be by her side every waking hour? _Really?_ She loved him – there was no doubt about that – but everybody needs space to some extent. Maybe asking for a whole hour away from him was a little bit harsh though. _Am I being selfish? _she thought regretfully. _No. An hour is not a long time when you have all eternity to spend with each other. _She knew how he worried about her. But Forks was about as dangerous as a ham sandwich. Victoria and all of her minions were long gone. The Volturi were back in Italy. All was fine and dandy, and had been for the past six years. _Six years. I've been on this Earth for six measly years. Physically I'm about eighteen, right? I'm in my prime – aren't most people my age these days out getting fucked? And here's me, strolling through a forest._

**...**

"_Think, _Damon, how can we get in there?" Katherine asked him for about the fourth time in an hour.

He rolled his head around lazily to look at Katherine, who was poised like a bird of prey in another tree nearby. He himself was lounging lazily against a tree trunk on a sturdy branch, high up in the forest somewhere near the Cullen's house, letting one foot dangle limply beneath him. He was still contemplating whether to double cross her or not. Hang on – why was he contemplating? _Of course I'm going to double cross her, _he mused. It was the least he could do after he'd spend most of his immortal life pining for her in the belief she was trapped in a tomb, when in fact she'd been roaming free in the world, occasionally popping by to stalk Stefan. He scowled at the thought.

"Oh, I don't know, a bottle of Polyjuice Potion?" he snickered. He breathed in the cold, damp air that constantly hung in the atmosphere, thinking of the warm sun back in Mystic Falls. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips, forehead creased. What had he gotten himself into?

"You're brooding, Damon," Katherine's voice teased, "Stefan-style."

He looked up to see Katherine's pretty face smirking. Why did she have to look _so _much like Elena? He blinked, trying to clear his head - trying to find anything to look at apart from Katherine. He huffed in frustration, and rolled over, letting himself drop off the tree and fall through the cool air. He swivelled his body as he tumbled, landing lithely like a cat on his feet. The cushiony moss blanket on the forest floor provided a soft landing too – not that he needed it.

"Oh, hello," he said charmingly, his eyes dancing manically (as they do). A shocked young girl stood before him; he'd landed right in front of her, "sorry, I guess a handsome man doesn't fall out of the sky most days here."

"Who..? How..!" Renesmee managed to stammer between gaping.

Damon prayed Katherine wouldn't drop down next to him and ruin everything. Renesmee was partially human, right? Well, first things first…

"Take me back to your house to meet your family," he tested his powers of persuasion. It was a reckless move in case it didn't work – saying something like that to someone you'd just appeared in front of may come across as odd. If not a bit forward. However, Damon was always one for taking risks.

"Okay," she replied simply, hypnotised. He laughed in disbelief, wondering what twisted karma allowed him to still have any luck left in this world. He'd lost count, but presumed he'd murdered over a hundred individuals in his time. Surely he didn't deserve this good fortune?

"What are you doing? We only need _her,_" Katherine chirped from behind him.

"I don't know about you, sweetheart," he said, trying his best Klaus impression, "but I'd love to meet the infamous Cullen clan."

"We don't have time!"

"Are you kidding? Of course we have time. Klaus is immortal; we're practically immortal, as is she. We have time to kill," he stated pointedly, "come on, Renesermernesem-"

"Renesmee," Katherine sighed "I've told you a thousand times."

"Who cares? It's a stupid name."

They followed the red headed girl back up to the house. She opened the door and invited them both in. Damon put his finger to his mouth "Don't let your family know we're here," he winked deviously. He pushed her lightly and she made her way into the living room, where she was met by a tall, tanned man (who was inappropriately not wearing a shirt). He hugged her tightly upon her arrival as if he hadn't seen her in years.

"I've only been gone ten minutes, Jake," she laughed, but there seemed to be an annoyed undertone to her voice.

"Where did you go?" Edward asked, sounding very much like the overprotective parent.

"Oh, just for a walk."

"In just ten minutes? Seems like a pretty short walk," Emmett jabbed, "but I suppose you're only six, little baby."

_How many of these inbred weirdo's are there? _Damon thought from behind the door. _Although, admittedly, Mystic Falls has it's own fair share of inappropriate_ – _or should I say inconvenient? Or unexpected? – family ties._

"Renesmee," he heard Edward's voice say stiffly "who's on the other side of the door?"

"You idiot, he can hear your thoughts!" Katherine nudged Damon, who just rolled his eyes. He opened the door and stepped in to the living room boldly. He loitered against the door frame nonchalantly and didn't say a word, generously giving one of the Cullens the opportunity to have the first say. They all stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Oh, come on," he said finally, "are none of you gonna offer me a blood bag? That's kinda rude," he pouted.

"Who the heck are you?" the shirtless guy growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Oopsie daisy, there goes my manners. You're the wolfy dog one right? Tell you what; I'll throw you a bone. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"You're trespassing on the wrong property Damon Salvatore," Emmett snarled.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker. Bit of a rebel I suppose. Besides, I was invited in by your lady friend," Damon winked at Renesmee. As he had expected it to, this sparked a reaction from the wolf boy – _what had she called him? Jack? Jake? Jamie? _He lunged at Damon, who side stepped swiftly out of the way, so the wolf boy continued to fall through the door frame. Katherine stuck a foot out quickly and he tumbled to the floor gracelessly, groaning and growling as he went. Damon laughed loudly.

"Damien-"

"Damon," he corrected.

"Whatever," Edward snapped "I think it best you leave."

"Calm down twinkles," Damon winked "sorry but I'm not leaving until somebody round here offers me a blood bag; I'm parched. How about you, Blondie?" he addressed Rosalie, "O negative at 98.6 please."

"You won't be getting anything you cheeky little-" Edward began.

"Is that really a way to talk to your elders?" Damon interrupted sassily.

"I'm one hundred and eleven years old," Edward said smugly.

"Oh, really? Good for you. I was born in 1840 – close, but no cigar, Cullen."

All of the golden eyed vampires glared at Damon and Katherine furiously – who were these people? How did they even know of their existence? They had all been under the impression that the entire world thought they were fictional.

"…and for the record," Damon continued, "I _hate _Twilight. Yeah, I read a couple lines. The love story is predictable, and Edward licks Bella's ass way too much. _Please _turn your emotions off; you're embarrassing to read. You, my friend, are a disgrace to vampires everywhere."

"I don't care," Edward hissed back "I love Bella with all my heart!"

"Your heart doesn't beat, darling," Bella whispered to Edward.

"It still loves you anyway."

The couple embraced each other, causing an expression resembling horror to grace Damon's face.

"Please Damon, don't act like you wouldn't sell your soul for Elena to embrace you like that," Katherine chirped.

"Whose side are you on?" Damon shot back at her in frustration. She just smiled back smugly, swearing she caught a hint of rosy embarrassment on Damon's cheeks.

"Uhh, sorry to interrupt," Emmett began, "but it appears you guys aren't half as famous as we are…we still don't have a flying fuck of an idea who you are."

"Well I'd certainly looooove you get to know _you_," Katherine eyed him lasciviously, earning her a cat like hiss from Rosalie, "you've got to be kidding me. Her? Really? She's like a crap version of Rebeckah!" Katherine whined. The Cullens all stared back at her obliviously until it became obvious that they didn't know who Rebeckah was; "do you guys live under a rock?"

"No," Edward replied, "but we don't go out much, otherwise people would know we existed. Obviously…"

"What kind of vampires don't know about The Originals?" Katherine asked the heavens incredulously, "Klaus, anybody? _Please _tell me you've heard of Klaus!"

Katherine's strained disbelief was met with blank stares. She huffed loudly in exasperation, cussing underneath her breath and seating herself in one of the chairs in the room.

"Anyway…" Damon said slowly, "I'm still waiting on that blood bag, Blondie."

"We don't eat human blood you twat," Rosalie snapped.

"Oh yes, vegan diet. Tell my brother if you see Joe he says hi."

The vamps glowered back at him with hints of confusion masked into their pretty faces.

"You know you still haven't told us who you are," Bella said, speaking directly to Damon and Katherine for the first time. Admittedly, Edward was standing in front of her, utilising his body as a shield so it wasn't as if she had anything to be afraid of.

"I don't care who they are, I just want them to leave," Edward roared.

"Nobody cares what you want dude. You sparkle; your opinions are insignificant," Damon said flippantly.

"You're a real dick, you know that?" Jacob groaned from behind him, "However, I like how you're a dick to the bloodsuckers. Even though you're a bloodsucker yourself, so that doesn't really make sense to me…" he trailed off, his expression growing more and more perplexed as he thought about it.

"Ah, good to see you on your feet again," Damon turned to the large boy grinning, making some sort motion with his hand which would have looked better if he were holding a glass of whiskey.

"Damon, I'm getting bored know," Katherine sighed tiredly; "can we just take her and go already? The sky is beginning to clear and I don't want to still be around when these guys begin sparkling. I don't know if I'll be able to live through the horrendous sight without clawing my eyes out."

"You're right," Damon admitted grimly, carrying the joke through seriously. He was a little disappointed – he thought that the fun was only just beginning – but he could have sworn that Emmett was giving him some serious kinky looks, and it was kind of disturbing. He grabbed Renesmee by the arm and flung her out of the front door. It wasn't hard to control the Cullen's (and Jacob's) attempted uproar; both he and Katherine kept up a _normal, _healthy diet of human blood whereas the weak Cullens were on that pointless vegan diet. A little compulsion helped too – it was almost _too _easy. Damon and Katherine found that they could use persuasion on the Cullens just like how The Originals could use it on them (as long as they'd been drained of vervain, of course).

"Hope you don't mind," Damon shouted at Edward teasingly as he snatched the car keys on the side table and made his way down the path towards Edward's flashy car. Edward stood, screaming in rage, but paralysed by Katherine's compulsion. All the Cullen's could do was watch in horror as Damon and Katherine raced off into the sunset with Renesmee, back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**Thankyou for reading! And also a masssssssiiive special thanks to anyone who has put this story on alert/favourites...you actually make my day when the notification comes through on my phone! Thanks so much! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry this chapter has taken ages to get out, but I've been struggling to find the time in the day, what with exams and all that rubbishy stuff. Well anyway here it is :) Hope you like :) x**

**P.S. I realised after reading this over that a drive from Forks to Mystic Falls is actually pretty impossible seeing as they are, uh, just a little too far away fromeach other. So you'll have to use your imagination for that part, haha**

_Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of LJ Smith, __Stephenie Meyer_ and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Who are you?" Renesmee sobbed from the back of the car. Damon turned from the driver's seat to give the girl a pitiful glance; her hair, which had been a perfect bundle of red, bouncy angel curls before, was now straggled and knotted and her eyes were pink and puffy from crying - which was impressive considering they had been on the road for many hours now.

"We should've put tape over her mouth or something," Katherine groaned in annoyance.

"I think we've done enough, Katherine," Damon snapped. He detested that he was being forced to spend a long amount of time with Katherine; he hadn't much patience for the bitch after the "I never loved you" confession - regardless of whether she'd been lying or not. Plus the fact that he was technically helping her. Well, for the moment anyway. He had been plotting numerous plans that involved getting rid of Katherine - with her out of the way he could use Renesmee as leverage against Klaus.

"Says the vampire who not a year ago prided himself in being a notorious bad boy. You seem to have rediscovered your humanity in the recent months, haven't you? I remember the days when you first arrived in Mystic Falls and you savagely attacked women regularly."

"You remember?" Damon scoffed, "you weren't there, Katherine."

"I know _everything _Damon," Katherine rolled her eyes, "especially when it comes to you and your delicious brother."

Damon's grip on the steering wheel tightened until his knuckles became white; Katherine smirked in pleasure. She opened the compartment in front of her seat, took out a blood bag and subsequently began to drink it. Renesmee gasped in shock; the last time she'd had human blood was when it was essential for her growth and development many years ago. These vampires were the kind her parents told her horror stories about – the ones that drank human blood.

"…but your eyes aren't red," she questioned aloud. The beautiful brunette turned to look at her in confusion. She gestured to offer Renesmee the blood bag.

"Katherine, don't tease," Damon groaned, "you know full well she doesn't drink that stuff."

Katherine giggled mischievously, "I thought you were against these vegan diets, Damon. You should be happy I'm merely encouraging her instead of torturing her," she added with a devious look.

"Yeah, but the last thing I want is a frenzy right now. We'll be back in Mystic Falls in less than ten minutes and I can't be bothered to deal with any more catastrophes. I have to head out to Denver with Elena tomorrow morning and I need to know that people in the town aren't going to get massacred by a young vampire. Not to mention the fact that she'd probably lead Stefan off the rails just as I've started to teach him to control himself."

"Alright, alright!" Katherine sighed, "I didn't ask for your life story. Although it is good to know dear Stefan is finally making progress. Oh, and also – you're not going to Denver. You're helping me with this hybrid situation."

"See that's where you're wrong Katherine. I don't know if it slipped your twisted little mind but I don't pine after you anymore, hence I don't do your bidding/help/aid you with your troubles_ et cetera_. " he sneered, "If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime…look elsewhere."

Katherine sucked up the last of the B+ and threw the empty bag nonchalantly out of the window.

"Fine," she said curtly, "I'll just get Stefan to help me somehow."

"Stefan's a big boy now, Katherine," Damon said, grinning smugly, "He doesn't answer to anyone. Apart from Elena and I, of course," he winked.

Edward's car rolled smoothly up the drive to the boarding house. Damon stepped out with lightning speed and opened the car door for Renesmee. He pulled her out as gently as he could, "Please don't make a commotion. Walk into the house with us calmly," he said softly, his pupils dilating hypnotically. The pretty young girl obeyed, and side by side they walked through the front door. Katherine reached the living room before them, prancing in brazenly. Stefan was standing over the grand fireplace, his back to them all. His hand with the obscure lapis ring was rapping against the mantelpiece loudly; a tumbler of whiskey was held loosely in the other. He hadn't appeared to notice they'd arrived, something extremely unusual for a vampire with hyper senses.

"Oh dear, Stefan," Katherine pouted, "you're a day drinker now?"

Stefan spun round and recoiled at the sight of his evil ex-lover in his home, "What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" she taunted. Damon strutted past Katherine, shoulder barging her. She frowned at him but then laughed aloud spitefully when she noticed Renesmee clung to his arm, her eyes whizzing around the room frantically. Stefan looked at the distressed girl and sighed heavily, _Great. ANOTHER burden to add to our mountainous pile of problems, _he thought.

"What the hell is this Damon?" he groaned, folding his arms and shooting his brother a disapproving look.

"This is your fault, brother; you're the one that had me follow Katherine. Now we have to deal."

Damon practically flung Renesmee into an armchair and preceded to their vast table of liquor, "I suggest you take a seat brother, this story is a little weird. I assume you've heard of the infamous Twilight Saga?" Damon's eyes danced with the pleasure of causing his brother some stress.

Stefan sighed tiredly, "yes, Damon but do we really have time for this?"

"Oh, yes. You're going to _love _this. This girl," he gestured, "is Renesmee."

Stefan pinched the bridge of his nose and sucked in his bottom lip, looking from his brother to the twitching girl. He could admit, she somewhat resembled what he knew of the character. He hadn't cared much for The Twilight Saga, however naturally he'd skimmed the entire series in the space of five minutes to get a jist of what the apparent phenomenon was all about.

"So if I were to believe that, what has she got to do with anything to do with us?"

"Who cares?" Damon scoffed, "Klaus wants her, we have her. We're one step ahead. Leverage, you know the drill."

"Hang on," Katherine said, narrowing her eyes, "You said you were going to help me?"

Damon looked at Katherine with one eyebrow raised; a did-you-really-think-so expression clearly readable on his face. "Like I'd do anything that would benefit Klaus."

"Whatever," she said flatly, "as long as we all work out a suitable situation that benefits me in the end too – and don't even bother trying to come up with a plan to get rid of me boys, we all know you don't have the wit or capability."

"Oh, really?" Damon whispered – he had reached her in half a second and was in her face. She could feel his cool breath on her skin and smell his fresh, yet sensual aroma. She pushed him away playfully, but his dancing eyes distracted her from the rest of the world. It was just her and Damon's cerulean orbs. She hardly felt the white hot burning sensation of wood ripping through her until its jagged edge reached her small intestine. She coughed and choked as her lungs emptied in shock and dark red blood began to trickle down her lower back through the opening in her ripped skin. She felt Stefan's hand brush against the small of her back - she was about to spin round to send Stefan flying across the room until she was suddenly paralysed with excruciating pain - he twisted the stake and secured it inside her. She felt Damon's cold, soft hands slide up to her neck. The last thing she saw was Damon's azure eyes.

**…**

_Damn those fucking Salvatores. The double crossing snakes! How could they do this to ME? _

Katherine sat up and coughed, choking on a clot of blood lodged in her oesophagus. She rolled her neck slowly until it clicked loudly. Oh how she hated it when people snapped her neck.

_How did I not see this coming? _She wondered. _I'm Katerina Petrova; I always plan ahead. I never get caught unawares. It was those eyes. Damon's stupid eyes. Not to mention Stefan's general dreamy being. Well, nice going Katherine._

She looked around the stingy cell with an expression of disgust on her face. She'd sworn she'd never end up in here again. _I should've known better than to underestimate those plotting brothers. They learnt from the best after all – me._

Katherine rose to her feet slowly and staggered to the door. She thrust it open, laughing manically at Stefan and Damon's foolishness; they hadn't drained her blood of vervain. She was about to leave the stinking cell and tear their hearts out of their chests until her body struck against an invisible barrier.

"That fucking Bennett witch!" she screamed furiously.

**…**

"Where's Elena?" Stefan questioned again, "I thought you two were going to Denver?"

"Told you last night, brother," Damon said, throwing on his black leather jacket, "I'm picking her up. I don't want her knowing about all this Twilight business yet, so she's not coming within range of the boarding house if I can help it. She has got enough to worry about already."

Stefan nodded slowly. He could admit that that was true; Elena had suffered more pain in her lifetime than anyone he knew. He felt the pang of guilt that he always got whenever he allowed himself to think about her. It was true he wasn't responsible for _all _of her problems, but he knew he certainly wasn't helping. Elena needed some form of stability in her life right now, and he was denying it her by not being honest to her about his feelings. _But I can't be that selfish. I will not condemn her to be with me. She deserves better. She deserves a fulfilled life._

"Oi, broody," Damon said sharply, stealing Stefan away from his thoughts, "I'm going. Look after the girl. Don't let Katherine out. Don't eat the town. I'll ring you when we find something outl."

Stefan watched Damon strut out of the front door in agony. _He gets to spend time with her. He isn't worthy to spend time with her. But she needs to make up her mind…_

He ambled up the stairs with the intention of going to his bedroom for further brooding, but instead found himself drawn into the library. He could hear _her_ heartbeat coming from there; it was faster than a normal human's. He entered the dim room cautiously, glancing around, trying to spot her. He found the distraught flame haired girl sat in one of the many corners of the room on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees, silvery tears falling silently down her rosy cheeks. Stefan's heart ached a little to see any girl in such a state. He approached her slowly and she raised her head to look at him. She watched his careful, small steps. She watched him gradually lower himself to the ground, to sit next to her. She kept her arms wrapped firmly around herself like a protective barrier, even as he put a sympathetic arm around her. After a minute or so her body loosened and she let her head rest on his shoulder. Stefan listened to her heart rate slow down as she got calmer but noticed even at it's normal rate, it was still considerably faster than a normal humans. Her skin was hotter, too. His brow furrowed in worry as he realised this girl definitely was not human and his brother was right.

Stefan responded to her growing calm by stroking her hair softly, "I'm sorry this has happened to you," he whispered. Renesmee sniffed appreciatively; he sounded genuinely regretful. She moved out of Stefan's embrace slowly and rose her hands to his temples. Stefan stared cautiously back at her, ready to spring in position should she pose a threat. He watched a final tear spurt from her brown eyes and slide over her cheek and all of a sudden he could see much more; his mind was pulled out of his own and into hers.

He saw her small hometown and her modern home; the lush green forests she could venture in for days; the familiar damp haven. Her family. Her friends. And most importantly her lover Jacob, who she missed with all her heart, more than anything or anyone else. He felt her pain, he understood it; Renesmee felt for Jacob how he did for Elena.

It was over in less than a second, though the intensity made it seem like he had been venturing in her mind for days. He gasped quietly and blinked as he was released and brought back into the library; he found himself out of breath with emotion and panting heavily. He looked at Renesmee again and saw her pleading tearful eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do. But could he – should he – do it? He took her hand and they both stood up wordlessly.

"Please," she finally whispered after she'd watched Stefan pace and deliberate for a few moments. Stefan turned to look at her again, with a grave expression on his face and hardness in his olive drab eyes.

He nodded solemnly, "I'll take you home. I'll talk to your family and tell them how to protect themselves and you from Klaus. I'm sorry you were ever brought into any of this – I just hope it's not too late to get you out of here."

Renesmee gushed thankfully and hugged Stefan – she was aware she hardly knew him but he was perhaps one of the kindest people she'd ever met. He smelled surprisingly refreshing considering he was over 100 years old. Stefan smiled briefly; glad to have a connection with someone, anyone. His mind travelled to thoughts of Elena – when was the last time he'd hugged her? Too long. The smell of her skin was barely even tangible anymore – there used to be a time when he could recall it to the last undertone, when he could kiss and caress it as long as he pleased. It felt as if his heart sagged in his chest like dead weight when he thought of her not with him, instead with his brother. Would it be better to be selfish? Tell her he wanted her – take her – charm her – so she could only ever choose him, never Damon. _She'd be happier with_ _me…wouldn't she? _He hesitated in his thoughts. Renesmee pulled away with another sniff, and Stefan cleared his throat in hopes that the large lump would go away so his voice would sound smooth rather than hoarse from his upsetting thoughts.

They headed out of the library; Stefan taking long quick strides. "We'd better leave as soon as possible, this afternoon at the latest," he decided. Renesmee nodded, running to keep by his side.

She stood tensely as she watched him throw a few travel essentials into a bag – including several blood bags – and throw on a jacket. She didn't bother ask about that scary Katherine woman as he rushed her out of the house and into his car; she only repeatedly thanked him between outbursts of tears.

"It's fine," he'd say shortly every time. It made Renesmee feel anxious that Stefan was acting as if he were doing her a simple, easy favour – however she saw how his jaw ticked nervously and his brow furrowed worriedly as he thought of the various consequences of his actions.

They sat in the car – Stefan in the driver's seat, Renesmee in the passenger's – for a minute or so before Stefan started the engine.

"All we have to do is get out of Mystic Falls without running into Klaus or Rebekah, and then we should be safe and on our way to Forks without a problem," he smiled wanly. Renesmee returned the smile with equal enthusiasm and crossed her fingers. Stefan put the keys in and turned them. They listened in horror to the engine splutter and stutter; Renesmee turned to see Stefan's weary face leaning against the steering wheel.

"It's – it's okay," Renesmee stammered, "we can just rent a car or get this one fixed."

Stefan sighed, "You don't understand. This is a _good _car. It doesn't just break down. It's been tampered with."

"By who?" Renesmee asked fearfully. Stefan cringed against the steering wheel as they both heard two sharp raps on the window on Renesmee's side of the car. Renesmee face crumpled with distress, and yet another precious tear slipped off her cheek. She turned slowly, scared to see whoever was there. Katherine? Damon? As if she'd be so lucky.

"Hello, sweetheart," she heard the muffled British voice say from behind the glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well sorry about the really slow update but blasted exams have kept me busy, I'm afraid most of my free time is spent revising right now! But here it is. I'm not totally happy with this but I had to just get it out since it's been so long and I didn't want to keep it waiting any longer. So don't be hesitant to alert me if there's any grammar slips or anything and I'll correct it :) Hope it's okay :) Thank you to anyone who has favorited/followed this story!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Twilight_

Katherine heard a quiet chuckle behind her as she screamed and kicked against the magical threshold. She spun round to see a rugged, tired looking man.

"Katherine," he began, setting down _Moby Dick _and reaching for a bottle of whiskey, "we meet again."

"I don't know you," Katherine replied flatly, "I only knew you when you were Klaus."

A 'fair enough' expression crossed Alaric's as he drank straight from the bottle, "oh, _we_ only met briefly when you were compelled to stay in my home and I invited Damon in…I suppose is was fleeting, huh."

Katherine gave up on beating the invisible wall and slid down the wall to sit casually on the floor, "Why are you in here? I thought you were their friend?" she asked.

Alaric hesitated – would it be foolish to tell Katherine things that she could possibly use against them? Probably. Alas, he shrugged and answered, "I have an evil alter ego."

"Ooh, that sounds fun," Katherine mocked. They sat in silence for a moment whilst Katherine surveyed Alaric with her eyes, "why did they leave you in here with me? I could kill you."

Alaric laughed without humour, "I don't know, I guess they had nowhere else to put the both of us. You wouldn't kill me anyway."

"Oh really?" Katherine challenged.

_Reverse phycology…never fails, _Alaric mused happily as Katherine grew irritated. He wanted to die of course – he was having trouble falling asleep and hoped he'd awaken from the dead as 'evil-Alaric'.

"Nope, you're not as wily as everyone makes out, I reckon," he pressed. He watched Katherine's eyes narrow and her body blur as she sped over to him.

"That's where you're wrong," she said, "I was killed less than a few hours ago and I'm vengeful. I want to release my anger, per se. So…"

_Getting yourself killed in this town is __way__ too easy, _Alaric thought. He took one last sip from the bottle as Katherine's slender hand collided with his skull.

_Smashing my brains in…that's a new one._

…

Klaus opened the door and pulled Renesmee out violently like the gentleman he was. She screamed loudly and pushed against him. He laughed at her pathetic attempts to thwart him, a little surprised at how weak she was for a hybrid – but then he remembered she was half human, not half werewolf. He grabbed her arm again and practically dragged her back into the house as Rebekah arrived out of nowhere, just in time to prevent Stefan from running off and getting back up.

"You're not going anywhere," she smiled, batting her eyelashes as she seized Stefan by the collar of his leather jacket. They stared at each other dangerously until Renesmee's screams interrupted them, causing Stefan to comply and follow Klaus into the boarding house. They all gathered in the living room and it wasn't long till Klaus began to bark orders to Stefan to find the last white oak stake.

"This is my house Klaus –"

"I don't care," Klaus cut across him, "you are below me I'll say what I want. Get the stake or I kill you and everyone you love," he said with a friendly smile which didn't match his threatening tone.

"No one knows where it is; we have to wait for Alaric's other side to come through," Stefan sighed. He felt like all he ever did was constantly repeat himself.

Klaus continued to pace the room angrily and Stefan took a glance at Renesmee who was trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. She met his gaze and he tried to reassure her with a small nod but he didn't know what for – whenever Klaus was around anyone and everyone was in danger. At the same moment as Stefan realised Rebekah was not in the room he heard stumbling footsteps coming up the stairs from underground. Seconds later Alaric was thrown into the room, his face covered in bleeding cuts. Rebekah strutted in, mimicking dusting her hands off.

"Don't worry I didn't let Katherine out," she informed Stefan, "although I am curious as to why you haven't killed her yet…"

"Probably still besotted with the whore," Klaus suggested casually as he walked over to Alaric who was scrambling to his feet. Klaus grabbed Alaric and held him up by the throat, "Tell us where you've hidden the stake or I will kill you – and you know I will."

Alaric hesitated for a moment and everyone in the room for a moment thought he was willing to take his secret to the grave; Klaus tightened his grip until the veins in Alaric's neck began to bulge.

"Okay, okay!" Alaric choked out, "it's in the cave, where no vampire can get it," he cackled.

"Don't worry," Rebekah butted in, "I'll take him to get it. He'll hand it over. I'll make him."

"Fine," Klaus said shortly, handing Alaric over to her as if he were an object not a person. He watched his sister manhandle Alaric out of the door before turning to the remaining two people in the room. "So I bet you're wondering what I want you for," Klaus teased as he walked to loom over Renesmee who struggled to resist eye contact with the psychopath.

"Leave her alone."

"Shut up Stefan," Klaus snapped without taking his eyes off the redheaded hybrid. "Actually, on second thought, Renesmee, leave the room please."

Without query Renesmee began to practically run out of the room. Klaus grabbed her by the arm as she went past, "_Don't leave the house," _he said sternly, using his compulsion. When she'd left, Klaus turned to Stefan who was standing with his arms folded on the other side of the room.

"Take a seat, old friend," Klaus winked. Stefan didn't even crack a smile and hesitated for a moment before sitting in one of the two overstuffed armchairs by the roaring fire. Klaus lowered himself into the other. Stefan rubbed the lids of his eyes wearily; it had been a long day and something told him the night wasn't going to be any better. When he looked to Klaus, he appeared to be deep in thought.

"What's up Klaus?" Stefan asked in a tone which let the hybrid know he didn't actually care. Klaus scrutinized Stefan with his thousand years old eyes until the youngster grew uncomfortable.

"Let's talk business," Klaus began, "I've been watching the Cullens for a long time. I've even met The Volturi. Secretive bunch those ones. Anyway, when Renesmee was born I was quite intrigued; I wasn't aware vampires could procreate. You and I can't, nor can any of _our _species of vampire. Yet somehow that lot can – even though technically they aren't alive, the same as us. It doesn't make sense. Don't you agree?"

Stefan inclined his head. Klaus had a point.

"I've read up on Renesmee's kind of hybrid; they are very rare. Their kind of vampires don't tend to have sex with humans – sad, I know – because they have issues with self-control. Our kind do though. So it hardly seems fair that us guys are the ones who can't conceive. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a big fan of becoming a father myself but I'm pretty sure if _you_ could it would make you seem a whole lot more eligible to Elena."

Klaus watched Stefan's reaction. Although he was clearly trying to keep his expression unreadable his sudden heightened interest in the turn that the conversation had taken was obvious. Klaus smirked smugly.

"Renesmee is half human," he continued, "which means unlike the rest of the vampire species that she stems from, she has blood and a tiny bit of venom running through her veins, as opposed to purely venom…" Klaus broke off in mid-sentence. Stefan couldn't tell whether the guy was gathering his thoughts or just trying to add suspension. Stefan kept his expression pensive despite the sudden eruption of hope that had exploded in his mind.

"None of our kind has ever been bitten by their kind," Klaus finally continued, "I'm curious to know what happens but I've never gotten round to it since I wouldn't subject myself to it, in case it took a turn for the worse. I haven't used someone else to experiment with it either in case it made them stronger somehow – stronger than me. And well I wouldn't want that now would I?" Klaus grinned.

"So what's your point? Why are you telling me all this?" Stefan asked impatiently.

"Well, Renesmee can't inject her venom into someone through a bite like a normal sparkly vampire can because her concentration is too weak. But if someone fed on her, I assume they'd be getting…about 90% blood and 10% venom, if that. So it would be in a small dose, which I think we can afford to experiment with."

"And you're suggesting that I'm the one who should feed on her?" Stefan scoffed, "not likely. It's too risky; we have no idea what will happen."

"Well think of it this way. This experiment can go one of three ways. Way one, their venom is poisonous to you, and you get seriously ill and possibly die. Way two, the venom turns you into a sparkly-type vampire. You see, their venom, when given to a human, begins the turning process – they don't have to go through all the faff that we do. Just a bite or injection is all it takes. So, if you had some of that then it may cause you to change into the sparkly kind of vampire. And then there's my favourite of them all: way three. Since it's a very low concentration of venom, it may not be enough to make a vampire of our species turn into a vampire of their species because we're too strong; hopefully you'd be able to overpower the small amount of venom. The venom would then circulate through your system until you use it up. Similar to how a human's body reacts to when we give them our blood. Whilst the venom is in your bloodstream, it may give you aspects of the sparkly kind of vampire – one of them potentially being the ability to reproduce." Klaus finished with a proud air to his last theory. They sat in silence whilst Stefan weighed up his options. He knew that Elena was desperate to someday have a family and that was something he could not give her, however much he wished he could. However, if he died…Stefan was well aware that Elena was still in love with him and as it was she didn't have many of the people she loved left. To risk leaving her would cancel out the good deed he would be doing by attempting to become fertile.

"It's still too risky," Stefan said finally, "I could die."

"It's okay Stefan mate, don't worry about it. I'm sure I can find another vampire round here that would do anything to gain the upper hand on winning the affection of Elena. Your brother, for example."

Klaus smiled in satisfaction as he saw Stefan tense up at the suggestion.

"Can't we just do a test on a random vampire first?" Stefan asked.

"Can't you just man up?"

"No!"

"Thought not," Klaus snorted, "fine, whatever, find us a vampire willing to be our guinea pig then."

"Wait," Stefan said, "what's in it for you?"

"That's for me to know and for you to…dot dot dot," Klaus said with a wry smile. Stefan blinked and by the time he'd opened his eyes the hybrid had disappeared from his seat. He looked to the door to see Klaus wave roguishly at him with Renesmee slung over his shoulder. "Call me when you find a vampire to conduct our little experiment on," he said, and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

**So there you have it! Bit of a short chapter but it's all I had time for. By June my updates should be a lot more better and frequent :) so now we know what Klaus thinks Renesmee's blood will do (if he is telling the truth ;) ) but what is his alterior motive! And what are the Cullen's planning on doing about Renesmee's kidnapping? Stay tuned :) 3 Thank you so much for reading, reviews and/or suggestions are treasured xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: iyaaaa. This takes place after 'Heart Of Darkness' (the one where Damon and Elena go to Denver) but before 'Do Not Do Gentle' (the decade dance one). Massive apologies that it took me so long to update but yah it's exam season plus I'm generally a lazy person bahaha ****x**

Damon braced himself as he stood outside the modern building that was buried in the northern green forests, with his brother and Bonnie either side of him. Considering how rude he was the last time he payed the Cullens a visit he wasn't expecting this to go smoothly. When he'd got back from Denver he'd discovered his incompetent sibling had practically handed Renesmee over to Klaus, after he'd told him _specifically _to not let that happen. He remembered saying something along the lines of: _"How could you be so stupid, Stefan?"_

Oh how Damon _wished _his brother was simply that stupid. But of course it was never as simple as that. A few days after his return, Stefan had informed him of Klaus' twisted plan and he wasn't sure how to react. He was ashamed that he had actually given it a second thought – he had devised a small scheme in his head which could allow him to snatch Renesmee back, feed, and win Elena. Obviously he'd discarded the idea quickly and set to work helping his brother. Damon prided himself in having a good sense of self preservation, and as much as Damon loved spontaneity, even he wasn't going to risk his life on something which may or may not work. It had taken a whole week for him and his brother to come up with what was, admittedly, a completely lacklustre plan – but Damon took the liberty of excusing themselves considering the week they'd had. The decade dance was coming up soon and if their track record was anything to go by some shit was bound to happen. The sooner they could get Renesmee back to her family, the sooner they could efficiently deal with The Originals. He inhaled deeply again and looked at his brother, who unsurprisingly appeared to be deep in brooding thought.

Stefan still didn't know what Klaus' ulterior motive was regarding Renesmee, so he had quickly come to the decision that despite the benefits he could gain from taking up Klaus' offer, there were certain dangers he didn't want to risk. So he sucked it up and decided to play it safe. Tell the Cullens; help them get Renesmee back; get everything back to normal... Well, as close as you could get to normal in Mystic Falls. He even had a slither of hope that The Cullens might help them take down Klaus.

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this, Stef?" Damon asked him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes," he replied confidently. It had taken Stefan three days to confess Klaus' idea to his brother, a decision which he hoped he would not regret… he could never be so sure with Damon. But the most important thing to Stefan right now was the fact that he had finally formed a bond with his brother. He had finally gained Damon's trust after so many years of deceit. Damon had even discontinued his pledge to make his life a misery, _thank God._ Stefan didn't want to ruin how close he and his brother had become, and knowing Klaus, part of this plan of his would be to destroy the seemingly "unbreakable Salvatore bond" as he called it. And Stefan was not about to let the old man win again, not on this at least.

"Alright then," Damon said, raising his eyebrows in anticipation as he knocked firmly on the front door three times.

Edward Cullen, looking worse for wear, opened the door. He hissed at the sight of Damon.

"Please, Mr Cullen," Stefan injected gently, "we're here to help. We want to get Renesmee back to you."

Edward looked as if he would love nothing more than to slam the door in their faces, but knew that this could be the only chance to get his daughter back. He turned his hard glare to Stefan.

"I apologise for my brother's actions last week," Stefan continued, "he was...unreasonable from what I gather. My name is Stefan Salvatore. We want to help you get Renesmee back. She's been kidnapped by an extremely powerful vampire-werewolf hybrid."

Damon rolled his eyes, "way to ease him in gently, Stef."

Stefan shot his brother a glare which Damon shrugged off.

Edward blinked once; his eyes switching between the three strangers who he would have to trust. "Okay," he managed to choke out.

Stefan's eyebrows rose in surprise; he'd expected Edward to put up more of a fight. However he could tell the man was broken and Stefan suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for him, "We'll get her back," Stefan told Edward softly.

Edward reluctantly stepped aside to allow the three into the house.

"This is Bonnie Bennett, by the way," Stefan introduced Edward to the young caramel skinned beauty who looked a little star struck. Edward seemed a little confused by her presence, so Damon elaborated:

"She's going to be a _great _deal of help, trust me…she's more than just a pretty face, our Bonnie."

Bonnie scowled at Damon who gave her a trademark flirtatious wink in reply as they stepped into the Cullen's home.

…

Renesmee was ashamed to admit, even to herself, that she had grown used to Klaus' company. It had taken a while for her stubbornness to falter, but after a few days they finally began to talk. After that it didn't take long until conversing with Klaus became her favourite thing to do in captivity – naturally the thousand year old man was the most interesting person she'd ever spoken to. When Klaus told her stories it would fill the void she felt from missing her family so much. Over the week she had watched him sketch and paint the most beautiful masterpieces she'd ever lay eyes on. He even happened to have a piano in his mansion which he let her play now and again, to pass the time. Her father had taught her well, and naturally she was a fast learner. It didn't surprise her when it turned out Klaus could also play. He was exceptional – _he certainly gives Dad a run for his money, _she'd thought. Sometimes his fingers would brush over hers when they were playing and she'd shamefully blush like a school girl. She was sure he noticed. But when he left the mansion, to do probably evil things or generally ruin Stefan's day, she was left to her own devices, compelled to stay on the property, and very _very _lonely. Occasionally a young blonde woman would stop by, but she didn't tell her stories like Klaus did. In fact, the blonde would do nothing short of ignore her. She suspected that Klaus had told her to stay away from her. It was at these times when she'd sit alone and cry. There wasn't a minute that went by when she didn't miss Jake, but when she was alone it got worse.

She was having one of these moments when she was sitting at the piano. She'd been playing a piece which she was currently trying to teach Jake and about halfway through her fingers faltered and she became overwhelmed with emotion.

"Upset, love?"

Renesmee jumped as she had not heard him return and tried to quickly wipe the tears away from her cheeks before she turned around. Despite growing used to his company, Renesmee had to remember that Klaus was still the enemy. The last thing she wanted was for him to see any weakness. "You're early."

"Yes, business was short today," he replied vaguely. He slowly made his way over to the grand piano and lowered himself to sit next to Renesmee on the cushioned bench. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"What do you think? I've been kept here against my will for over a week now, and I don't even know why, or what for," Renesmee whispered. She would have preferred to have snapped at him, but she didn't dare. She didn't want to think about how he would punish her if she were too cheeky to him. Klaus exhaled slowly and rose his hand to rest it lightly on the keys.

"Don't worry, love…everything will be fine," he lied to comfort her. He began to improvise a small tune, letting his skilled fingers dance over the white blocks. Renesmee gulped and decided she may as well join him. She copied the notes he was playing further up; the high notes making a sweet tinkling melody.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked, putting on false bravery as they both continued to play.

"Yes," he said simply, slowly moving his fingers further up the keys. Renesmee knew he could easily be lying but there was no point in pursuing it. She watched Klaus' hand move slowly but surely up the keys towards hers – it took all of her concentration to keep her own from shaking. She kept playing confidently, letting the music fill her ears to distract her.

"You need to stop worrying about what I have planned for you. And you need to stop thinking about whoever it is you are spending your days crying over," Klaus said, almost harshly, but at the same time his hand finally met Renesmee's and he let his fingers linger over hers softly before entwining them. Renesmee was too much of a coward to pull her hand away so she froze completely. He raised her pale slender hand to his blood red lips and kissed her knuckles lightly as she let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. Klaus raised his other hand to caress and hold her cheek gently. He tentatively leaned in to brush his lips over her throat. He worked his way along her jawline, kissing it softly as Renesmee sat rigidly; absolutely petrified but also shamefully slightly aroused. She scrunched her eyes closed, too scared to pull away. He was at the corner of her lips when three loud knocks sounded downstairs from the front door. Klaus let out a loud exasperated sigh

"Rebekah, get the door!" he yelled. The house rung silent and then the three knocks repeated, banging more loudly and urgently than before. Klaus stood up, growling angrily and blurred out of the room, leaving Renesmee. She let out a quiet sob before composing herself and slowly made her way out of the room, tiptoeing to the top of the stair case so she could try and see who was at the door. She heard a crash from somewhere in the house; the sound of a body landing on the glass coffee table in the living room. Her eyes widened but before she could react in any way a large hand covered her mouth and dragged her up against a wall, so her assaulters back was against the wall and her back was against their chest. She panicked initially and thrashed against the strong huge body, breathing heavily through her nose to make up for her covered mouth. And that's when it hit her. _The _scent she would recognise anywhere – _his _scent. She relaxed against his body to let him know she'd recognised him.

"Shhh, shhh," he hushed softly, stroking her hair. He let go of her and she spun round quickly to embrace him and kiss him all over.

"Hey, no time for that," Damon appeared out of nowhere and began ushering them down the stairs.

"Dick," Jacob muttered.

"What about Klaus?" Renesmee asked.

"Don't worry about him sweetie," Jake replied, kissing her quickly on the forehead, "The bloodsuckers are sorting it," he winked.

Several more crashes caused Damon to blur down the stairs. He scanned the destroyed living room, trying to look around the commotion of Klaus up against eight other vampires to find his brother.

"I'm here," Stefan said, materialising beside him, "where's Bonnie?"

"I don't want to get her involved yet," Damon replied.

"What? But that's the plan?"

"Abort the plan, Stefan. Klaus called Rebekah the moment we showed up and no doubt she's gonna be bringing Kol and Elijah with her. We need to _get out. _The only way to kill an Original is with a white oak stake, as we know, and we don't have one of them. Bonnie can't take down three original vampires and one original hybrid, she's not strong enough."

"No, we need to go through with the plan, we can't just bail on The Cullen's after they trusted us," Stefan argued whilst Klaus picked up Carlisle and threw him like a javelin towards Edward.

"Stefan, we have to. Jake's got Renesmee, leave them to deal with it, if they have any sense they'll just run. Bonnie's not strong enough, she'll hurt herself, or one of the Originals will take her out before she finishes the spell anyway."

"Since when have you cared about Bonnie?"

Damon opened his mouth to retort but found himself left speechless. Stefan raised his eyebrows and smirked in victory.

"Shut up Stefan. If I must have a reason, then let's just say I don't want Elena to lose another friend, okay? Plus we don't want to lose our resident witch, especially since that stupid dance is coming up and something is bound to go wrong there," he finally spat out, "now _come on, _let's go."

Stefan hesitated before complying, "okay, fine but let me at least let them know we're going."

"Steffaaaaaann…" Damon moaned, drawling out the syllables as his brother sped off to whisper in Edward's ear.

"_Klaus' called his siblings, the plan is off, they'll rip us apart if they get here before we leave. Jake's got Renesmee so I suggest you run."_

Stefan had flashed away before Edward could even turn around. He followed Damon out of the door and sped ahead of Damon when he realised Bonnie wasn't in the hiding place they'd arranged.

"_STEFAN GET BACK HERE!_" he heard Damon yell from behind him. Stefan groaned and turned back to return to his brother, who was standing by the tree that Bonnie was supposed to wait by with an extremely panicked look on his face, "Stefan, if something happens to Bonnie… Elena will hate us forever."

Damon started pleadingly into his brother's eyes – he knew Stefan liked to make out his switch was still turned off but he knew Stefan too well to believe that.

"We'll find her, Damon." Stefan spoke calmly, but was biting the inside of his cheek nervously.

_Maybe she's just run off,_ Damon thought hopefully. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and frowned at the unknown number. He pressed the green button and begrudgingly brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Damon. It's Kol. Just a quick call to let you know I have your pretty little witch and I suggest you find a certain human-vampire hybrid to barter with fast if you want her back."_

Damon could hear the smugness rolling off of Kol's British tongue. "Listen here you-"

"_Careful, Damon…you don't want to say anything that might offend me…I may just get angry and take it out on poor delicate little Bonnie here…I wonder how Elena will react when I call her and tell her that her best friend is being held hostage because the Salvatore's are so careless…"_

Damon was half glad Kol had hung up because he didn't have a snarky reply prepared. He looked up to see Stefan pacing, his hands buried in his thick hair, practically pulling it out with stress as he balled his hands into fists.

"Well call Edward then," Stefan ordered.

"What? No. Stefan, he's not just gonna hand his daughter over to us so we can hand her over to Kol or Klaus! We have to figure this out on our own, I'm sick of this Twilight crap."

"No, Damon, we need their help in order to get Bonnie back. You said so yourself we can't take them on."

"I'm not calling that stuck up sparkly asshole! We'd be better off calling Elijah."

"Yeah, because he's proved oh-so-trustworthy in the past," Stefan replied sarcastically.

Damon shot his brother a sharp look as he scrolled to Elijah's name in his phone's address book. He was about to click the call button when he was interrupted by a voice behind him.

"Looking for an Original brother? Why don't you go for the best one, eh? May as well – since you've already ruined my day, you owe me a favour."

"Fuck off, Klaus," Damon said shortly.

"I don't think so," Klaus said, blurring towards Damon with vampire speed. He stuck his hand into Damon's chest and slowly increased pressure on the grip he now had around his heart, "you _will_ help me get Renesmee back or I _will_ rip your heart out and I _will_ order Kol to have at it with the witch."

Damon looked over to Stefan who had stopped pacing and was now glued to the spot with a worried look on his face. "Looks like we have a new partner in crime, brother."

**Thanks for reading :) I'm think I'm happy with this chapter but at the same time I dunno? Please leave a review to let me know cause I'm really clueless right now as to whether this story is actually like, good or not? lol. cheeeeeeeeeeers x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey just an update from little me here. Right I'm going to give a bit of a heads up ... Kol is in this chapter, and he is pretty mean. Like, true to the show mean. I absolutely LOVE Kol and adore Nathaniel Buzolic so don't think I'm trying to slate him or anything, Kol just happened to be in the right position to be a baddy in this. Some of you may like it hehe. Anyways here it is.**

* * *

Kol hung up the phone smirking. Mystic Falls was proving to be quite a bit more fun than he had first expected when he rolled into town – quite literally, rolled into town, in a coffin. He'd heard he'd missed out some pretty good decades too – including the 20's which he really wished people would stop going on about. He frowned at the thought and decided to pay some attention to his captive to keep his mind off it. He swung open the door with bravado and smiled sardonically at the little witch that was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Unfortunately their surroundings weren't as scary as he'd have liked – a grimy, dark, underground cell for example. Instead, because of short notice, he had to settle for a room in a hotel apartment with the curtains drawn. Real spooky.

Bonnie looked up as she heard the door open and glared at The Original as he walked in. He was smiling at her, and it was beyond creepy. She tried to bite at the ropes around her wrists but it was no use. She half screamed half growled in frustration. There wasn't any point in trying to set them on fire because she'd only burn herself. She heard Kol chuckle and her insides lurched at the thought that he was getting a kick out of this. At not one point in 'the plan' had her being kidnapped come up. It was Caroline that usually happened to get into this kind of mess. She finally raised her gaze to him and looked him straight in the eye, summoning all of her strength to appear fearless and strong.

Kol circled around the chair she was tied to like a predator. She looked so determined it was quite adorable. It's always a bonus when the person you're holding hostage also happens to be attractive.

"You are a pretty little thing aren't you," he murmured, smiling playfully.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him. That comment deserved an aneurism.

Kol grinned as he felt tickling, tingling sensations in his brain. _She _was trying to give _him_ an aneurism. Cute.

"That won't work on me, sweetie. I am a thousand years old."

Bonnie gulped. She'd gotten so used to giving Damon his daily aneurism that she'd forgotten she wasn't powerful enough to take down older vampires.

Kol smiled triumphantly at her defeated expression. He realised he was smiling way too much lately but he was having fun so he didn't care.

"I'm supposed to hand you over when my brother gets the girl back so how's about we get the party started now – what do you say Bonnie?"

Bonnie glared at him. Kol rolled his eyes and walked over to her at human speed. He placed his hands over her wrists which were strapped on each arm of the chair and slowly began to apply pressure. "What. Do. You. Say. Bonnie?" he repeated slowly when he was just a joule away from snapping her bones. Kol hadn't killed anyone since he'd woken up. He was burning to kill someone and tormenting this girl was scratching the itch slightly.

Bonnie cried out helplessly. She was not used to being so powerless.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," he smirked. He pushed down ever so slightly more on her right arm until he heard a satisfying snap. Bonnie's ear-splitting scream followed half a second later. He was just on the verge of snapping the other when her skin suddenly scalded him. Damn witches. He took his hands off her quickly and blew at his burning flesh. Satisfyingly it healed supernaturally fast.

"Oh Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," he scolded, "how naughty you are."

"Fuck. You." She said through gritted teeth.

Kol walked back over to her and gently pressed a finger onto her arm to see if it was still scorching hot. Unfortunately his skin began to sizzle painfully against hers.

"Now now, darling, if you play nice then so will I."

Bonnie laughed without humour, "yeah, right. Kol Mikaelson, you don't do nice."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if you asked me I would."

She narrowed her eyes at him speculatively. She hoped Stefan and Damon hurried up finding Renesmee because she didn't know how much more of this twisted banter she could take.

"Kol, would you play nice, please?"

This time both of his eyebrows shot up, "I thought were supposed to be stubborn," he stated.

"Yeah well, my arm hurts. I don't have supernatural healing like you so I can only stand so much nastiness," she replied tartly.

Kol frowned and looked at her forearm which was bent at an impossible angle – the kind of break that would make a weak stomached person hurl upon sight. He'd seen worse and quite frankly didn't care so it didn't bother him at all. However it did indeed look painful and he was quite impressed with her brave demeanour.

"I can help with that you know," he teased cruelly, knowing fully she'd never willingly drink his blood.

"I'm good, thanks," Bonnie said, squaring her jaw.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged. His phone buzzed in his pocket; he took it out to see a text from his brother. Bonnie watched him chuckle at whatever he read on the screen and shivered, knowing it was probably a sadistic message from Klaus. Low and behold she was right.

…

"This is getting ridiculous," Damon said to his brother, "one minute, we're on Team Cullen trying to get Renesmee back, and now we're on Team Klaus…trying to get Renesmee back."

"I preferred Team Cullen," Stefan declared.

"Thanks mate," Klaus quipped.

The three of them were tracking the Cullen's, following them in Klaus' car, simply because it was the one closest by at the time when Klaus demanded they work together. Naturally there had been one hell of a row on who would sit in the front. Obviously Klaus was in the drivers 'seat and since it was his car he had also decided who would ride shotgun. Obviously he chose his favourite of the two brothers, so much to Damon's distaste, he was in the back. Every now and then he'd catch Stefan's eye in the mirror and the dick would have the nerve to smile or wink at him teasingly. Whatever, Damon didn't want to sit next to a psychopath anyways.

Klaus whipped out his phone and began typing out a text whilst driving.

"You know that's illegal, right?" Stefan said.

"Tell someone who cares," Klaus replied, tapping away casually. Stefan and Damon exchanged unimpressed looks which didn't go unnoticed by Klaus. "Don't look like that, you should be glad – I'm only checking up on dearest Bonnie."

As if on cue Klaus' phone buzzed from a reply. He raised a brow at the picture message Kol had sent him. "Now that looks nasty doesn't it?" he grimaced, turning his phone to show Stefan and Damon the picture of Bonnie's injured arm. Both brothers felt a slight pang of guilt. "I hope she has health insurance," Klaus joked.

"Is that really necessary?" Damon snapped.

"Consider it motivation," Klaus smiled cynically as he slipped his phone back into his pocket. "There are only so many bones in Bonnie's fragile little body that Kol can break before he gets bored and kills her altogether. So I suggest you two don't fuck up like you usually do and help me get Renesmee back pronto."

Damon glanced at his brother, who was feigning indifference. This whole 'I don't give a crap about anything' bullshit was getting really old. Damon kept reminding himself that Bonnie could take care of herself – she was a tough cookie, no doubt about it – but he couldn't help but worry about her. That break looked…bad.

"It's too bad she isn't here actually," Klaus said conversationally, "tracking them would be so much easier if we had a witch at hand."

"Maybe you should tell Kol to let her go then," Damon retorted from the backseat.

"I doubt he'd let her go so soon even if I told him to," Klaus chuckled, "he's not done with her yet. I know my brother."

"Yeah he seems just as much of a nice guy as you," Damon said under his breath. Klaus obviously heard him but for whatever reason chose not to react.

"You've gone awfully quiet Stefan," Klaus said, looking to the vampire on his left.

"I'm just wondering why you want this girl so much Klaus," Stefan countered, a fake smile plastered on his handsome face. Klaus took his eyes off the road to glance at Stefan dryly.

"Surely you know by now not to try and second guess me mate. I'm too good," he smiled.

Damon nearly barfed in the back seat. The guy was absolutely unbearable to be around. How did Stefan manage a whole summer? No wonder he'd gone AWOL.

"Look…" Klaus began, "all I'm going to say is that it is in your best interest that I keep a close eye on the girl."

"I call bullshit on that," Damon scoffed.

"And by that you mean keep her hostage in your mansion?" Stefan said at the same time as Damon's outburst. Klaus laughed.

"Believe what you want," he said shortly.

"See that's the problem…we don't know what to believe – you haven't told us anything," Stefan pointed out, frustration showing through his attempted composure.

"Oh come now Stefan you know that's not completely true," Klaus winked.

"I don't believe any of that reproducing rubbish you told me – so that doesn't count."

"Like I said Stefan…believe what you want."

…

"They're tracking us," Edward stated from the driver's seat, "they're not far; I can hear their thoughts."

"What's going on?" Jacob asked; he was sitting in the back seat next to Renesmee.

Edward frowned, "from what I gather the brothers have been given an ultimatum involving the witch, which has meant they have to help the hybrid steal Renesmee back." The vehemence in his tone could not be missed but Edward understood that it was not Stefan and Damon's fault. They were being unwillingly dragged into this as much as he and his family were – and it was all down to that evil Original.

"We need to split up to throw them off," Jacob said; Renesmee's safety was always his first thought.

"We only have two cars," Bella frowned. She was sat in the passenger's seat, loyally at Edward's side.

"Some of us will have to go by foot," Edward decided.

"Who?"

"I think it would be best if Renesmee went on foot with myself…I'd be able to hear them coming but hopefully they won't even realise Renesmee is out of the car in the first place," Edward stated, always the boss.

"No way," Jake disagreed, "I'm not leaving Nessie."

Edward bit back an annoyed riposte and let Bella manage the stupid dog.

"Jake it's for her own safety…you know she'd be better off with Edward…plus they'd be expecting you to stay with her anyways…you can lead them in the wrong direction," she suggested gently.

Jacob was about to argue back but Renesmee touched his arm gently. He looked down at her pleading flawless face which he could never say no to. He nodded silently. Edward noted the exchange, pulled over and exited the car with Renesmee; they both got lost in the woods.

"What if they do find us, Dad?" Renesmee asked nervously. They were deep in the woods in next to no time since she had hitched a piggyback ride from Edward. He was super-fast.

"Then we'll deal with it. I'll hear their thoughts before they get to us so that should give us enough time to make ourselves scarce if they figure it out."

Renesmee wasn't convinced. She had spent a week with the original hybrid and she had a bad feeling they were underestimating him. Although those Salvatore's had a bad habit of messing things up so maybe they'd bring Klaus down a level. She smirked at the thought.

"Dad…you said that someone was being held hostage?"

Edward sucked his teeth. The last thing he needed right now was his daughter feeling compassion for the enemy. "Yes. A girl named Bonnie… a friend of the Salvatores."

Renesmee bit her lip, "that hardly sounds fair."

"Life isn't fair honey."

"Maybe if…I go to Klaus…he would give Stefan and Damon their friend back, and then you could all work together to get me back? We can't just leave this girl to Klaus' devices."

"Renesmee I am not going through this again," Edward said sharply, "this back and forth thing is getting ridiculous. We just got you back; we are not going to hand you over for someone we hardly know."

"She's still a person!" Renesmee exclaimed stubbornly.

"No, Renesmee. Do not ask me again."

She huffed in defeat. Her father did not understand. She needed to help this girl – Bonnie was being held against her will, the same as she had been for the whole week. She opened her mouth to protest again but thought better of it. Her Dad's word was final.

She felt her father noticeably stiffen beside her and looked up at him. He appeared to be concentrating on something. Well, this couldn't be good.

"What?" she whispered.

"Someone's here but – I can't read their mind…it's just fuzziness," Edward frowned. He grabbed his daughter's hand and held onto it tightly.

"Should we run?"

Edward narrowed his eyes, "I don't know – it's not Klaus or the Salvatores."

What on earth was going on?

Renesmee looked over her shoulder nervously, trying to see through the dark trees. Her sight wasn't as good as a normal vampire's yet but it was still better than a human's.

"Dad, I think we should go…"

"Yes we should – the problem is I don't know which way to run. I can't pinpoint where this person is coming from. If we run, we could run straight to them."

His instincts were running amok and for once he had no idea what to do. Edward ran a hand through his chestnut hair; that buzzing noise was unbearable. It was confusing and made it difficult to think straight. He spun round rapidly when the sound of a twig snapping caught his attention. A man was stood with one hand in the trouser pocket of his expensive looking suit. He had a regal air about him which was noticeable immediately even from afar. Edward squared his jaw whilst Renesmee's slackened. This man had been in the mansion before.

"Elijah…"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review even if it is super tiny, they are motivating and let me know whether people like this stuff. I'd actually stopped writing this but out of the blue it got a few more reviews/alerts/favs which made me update...but yah thanks for reading I hope you liked it x**


End file.
